


Where this ship(ping) leads you

by FinnSte_CorMa



Series: Where this ship(ping) leads you [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, FinnSte, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnSte_CorMa/pseuds/FinnSte_CorMa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She's here Roman! She is really here!” Finn said as soon as he got backstage.<br/>“Who?” Roman asked confused.<br/>“SHE. Who else? Reilor!! You know!”<br/>“Oh...yeah...right...” The samoan said with a big grin. “Happy for ya, man. Go out and ask her if you could get an autograph.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where this ship(ping) leads you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luni_Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/gifts).



He freezed. Somehow he had hoped to see her on tour. And now she was there, right in front of him. There she was, the woman whos stories he loved. He couldn't help himself but stare. He fliched as their gazes met. Finn was overwhelmed. The screams of the crowd got him back into the reality.

 

 _'Get yourself together, Bálor'_ , he thought. _'You've got a match and surely you don't want to blame yourself right now!'_

 

Slowly he turned around and got into the ring. Nervously he moved from left to right. Waiting for his oppenent. He felt her gazes stuck on him, following every move he made. She would like the match, there he was sure. After all it was her favorite shipping of the past months.

Bálor vs. Reigns or how she called it – _Reilor_.

He tried to watch her unobtrusively. The moment Roman's music hit he couldn't hold back his big grin. The two girls in the crowd smiling at each other. And Finn knew, no matter how this match would end, he would get some new stuff to read.

The match started. At the beginning Finn was a little bit off, getting himself back together within a few moves and showed off his top form. The match went well. Pretty well.

1,2,3 – the crowd went wild as he pinned Roman. He celebrated extensively. This time enjoying her gazes on his body.

 

“She's here Roman! She is really here!” Finn said as soon as he got backstage.

“Who?” Roman asked confused.

“SHE. Who else? Reilor!! You know!”

“Oh...yeah...right...” The samoan said with a big grin. “Happy for ya, man. Go out and ask her if you could get an autograph.”

“Idiot!” Finn said, “but I really want to get to know her.”

“Get her backstage. I guess something'll come to your smartass brain”, Roman said, making his way to the locker room.

 

They seemed to be a bit confused as the security guy tried to stop them leaving their row. These shocked faces. Finn smirked hiding behind the curtain.

“We...we haven't done anything” they stuttered. “Nobody said that” the security guy seemed to be really annoyed. “Don't know why but you two are invited” he showed them two backstage passes “And I was told to take you to the backstage area.”

They were confused but they followed him.

“That way around and then he is waiting for you”

“HE?” they starred at the security guy but he just shrugged and left them standing there. Warly they stepped into the backstage area. As they got around the corner they saw him standing there.

 

_Finn Bálor._

 

“What the fuck?” was the only thing that came out of Steffis mouth as she tried to turn around.

“Hi, I'm Finn but I guess you alread know that. I am so happy that you really came to a show. I was hoping for you to come around. I really like reading your stories” Perplexed by his own words Finn felt his face turning red.

“Uhm normally I'm not _that_ kind of lunatic” he stutterd. Everyone laughed.

“Come with me I'll show you around and we can talk a bit” Finn pulled Steffi with him. A little bit lost she turned to her friend just to see her smile.

 

For a while they walked around the arena. Finn showd her everything, introduced her to some other wrestlers. They walked untit they reached the locker room.

“Wait a second I'll take a look if someones still in there” Finn disappeared behind the door. “Nobody's in here you can come in” The door closed behind her. Click Finn turned the key.

“Just so we can have some privacy and nobody can disturb us” They sat down on the couch enjoyed some beer and talked. Their tention got lesse and their conversation got deeper. You could say they started to flirt. Slowly Finn got a bit closer, got his arm around her shoulder.

“I don't know what this is but I've the feeling that I know you forever.”

Without thinking she hat that disgusted look on her face.

“What's wrong? Don't want that? Sorry” Finn got away.

“No not really...but...but...” “Oh shit Sorry” Finn blushed.

“I was so nervous I forgot to take a shower.” He jumped up “Wait I'll take a quick shower” He disappeared.

 

He left Steffi sitting alone in this big room. She heared the shower. Took the last sip of her beer. It took all of her courage to follow Finn to the shower. Silently she opened the door.

“I could try to help you a bit” she heared herself saying.

Shocked finn turned around starring at her. Steffi blushed. “o o o or not” she struggled turning around embarassed.

“Why not” Finn got his words back grinned and pulled her over.

Their first kiss. Soflty and carefully.

“Great now my clothes are wet” Steffi whispered.

“Then you have to take them off” Finn smirked helping her getting rid of the wet clothes.

 

Lips smacking again and again. Kisses got more demanding. Over and over again their lips played with each other. Hands exploring each others body. Finn playing with her breast, gently teasing her nipple. Playfully biting into them.

Eventually his hand got between her tights. Entering her wet and tight hole. Caressing her breasts, her neck. Finn's rock hard cock slapping against her tights. Carefull she shoved him a few inches away, sliding down on her knees to open her lips and taking him into her mouth.

A low moan escaped Finn's throat. At first she was all gentle and slow. Letting him glide out of her wet mouth just to take him deeper the next second. Her tounge circling the tip. Playing with it. Taking him deeper, sucking more demanding. His cock burried balls deep into her troath. She knew how to drive him nuts. Finn's breating got faster, his moaning louder.

 

Finn got her up. Looking deep into her eyes and kissing her soft, slightly swollen lips. Pressing her body against the wall, lifted her up. Steffi wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing him against herself. His cock seemed to know exactly where he belonged. Thrusting into her.

Both of them moaning. Barely able to control themselves. Finn thrusting into her again and again. Deeper and deeper. Harder and harder. Steffi burried her nails in his back.

Now it was his turn to drive her nuts. Each time he noticed how close she was to her climax he slid out of her just to thrust into her again ever so slowly. Again and again.

 

Finn speeding up his thrusts. Got deeper into her tight hole. Ramming his hard cock into her. As deep as he could. Their moaning got louder and louder until both of them couldn't help themselves anymore, letting go, reaching their climax.

Exhausted he slipped out of her. A few moments passed, both trying to catch their breath and let the water drip down onto them.

“That...That was...” Steffi gasped.

“Amazing”, Finn finishing her sentence.

 


End file.
